Legacy of the day walker
by Wildchild1
Summary: sequel to FAMILY


Legacy Of The Day Walker  
  
By: wildchild  
  
I do not own the characters of Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and in no way intend copyright infringements. I am just borrowing them from the great and mighty Joss for my own and hopefully other people's amusement. A special and heart felt thanks goes out to the talented actors who portray the characters I love so much.  
  
Distribution: I would love to see my stuff archived, if you think its worthy just let me know where you are putting it!  
  
Parings: w/a  
  
This is a sequel to FAMILY..  
  
Rating: In due time I am sure it will be NC17  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!!!! I need feedback!! daburden@wko.com  
  
Extra Special Thanks for my Beta Reader Jaime!!!  
Willow sat at Angel's bedside vigilantly. When Spike had first told her what Angel had done she was furious that he went alone, it wasn't until Doyle and Loren carried his battered body in to the house that she realized the full extent of the danger he'd been in. She honestly thought she would have been sad and felt sorry for him; instead the anger came on full force, even stronger then before. How could he do this to himself? How could he do this to her?  
  
It had been over a week since Angel and Giles were brought home. Giles was doing well, although he had many injuries he was healing; they were all very concerned about Angel, he was still unconscious. Wesley, Giles and Doyle continued to research to try and find some way to help him but were continuously coming up empty. Willow and Cordy were headed up stairs with some blood to try and feed Angel when there was a frantic knock at the door. Loren pulled it open causing a panicked Riley to fall inside. Spike growled as Willow stormed over to the fallen man and kicked him in the ribs with all her might, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He stood and dusted himself off, "I'm here to offer my help with Angel."  
  
"Why the hell should we trust you?" Spike snarled. "As I recall, it was you and the Layers that caused all this in the first place." He paced around Riley, "Give me one good reason not to drain you right now."  
  
"I came here to make peace with all of you, to apologize for my part in this." Spike growled, morphed in to game face and leapt toward the soldier. "I can help Angel," Riley yelped just as Spikes fangs began to sink into his neck.  
  
Hesitantly the vampire withdrew, "Fine, you have five minuets to work your magic then we decide if you get to live or I get dinner." He dragged Riley up the stairs to Angel's room, Willow in tow.  
  
Riley slowly, cautiously crept towards Angel's prone figure finally coming to a stop and setting on the side of the bed. He reached out a shaky hand and touched the vampire's arm. He screamed as Angel's eyes popped open and his game face slid forth. His eyes were brown orbs floating in pools of deep red blood. His face ripped in places leaving flesh hanging from open wounds as it transformed to his natural visage. His fangs protruded, his mouth dripping his own blood as he gripped his Riley's arm crushingly. Riley pulled a syringe from his vest stabbing Angel's dead heart with it.  
  
Spike pummeled Riley as Angel howled in pain. Willow ran to his side, her own tears flowing in rivers as she watched him writhe on the bed. "What the hell did you give him?" she screamed! "What did you do? Make it stop!"  
  
Between trading blows with Spike he told her, "It's the cure, he'll get what he deserves!"  
  
The green aura once again engulfed Willow as she chanted words she didn't know. In a brilliant flash Riley was rendered unconscious. Spike pulled him to the next room and chained him up. Willow, still glowing, touched Angel's chest and he cringed. Trying to escape the pain he attempted to flee but was held stead fast by the small woman. Just as Spike re-entered the room Loren, Doyle, Giles and Cordelia came in through the other door. Taking in the sight before them they were awestruck. Angel finally slipped into a deep, although restful sleep as a weak Willow turned to her friends, "He will heal."  
  
"How do you know?" Giles asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just do."  
  
The following night Angel's eyes opened, "Have I died and am being visited by angels?" he asked the small red head who was looking out the window at the dark night sky.  
  
She smiled and sat next to him on the bed, "Feeling better?"  
  
Taking her hand and kissing it tenderly, "I am now," he smiled.  
  
"Good," she cooed, returning his smiled then abruptly slapping him in the face with more strength then either of them thought she possessed. He snarled and slipped in to game face as the pain racked his already fractured jaw. "If you ever do anything that damn stupid again I'll stake you myself! You are the most insensitive, self centered, conceded VAMPIRE I have ever met!"  
  
"Willow, I," he tried to speak but she cut him off.  
  
"You what? Were thoughtless about other people and their feelings? Angel, you could have died and I would have never even known!" The tears were flowing from her eyes now as she beat his chest with her fists, each blow weakening.  
  
"I'm sorry but it was something I had to do Willow. Please understand that I would not hurt you for anything, I love you but I had to face a monster from my past before I could move on to a future."  
  
Still crying she whispered, " I woke up alone. You were gone and I thought," she sobbed, "I thought you left me."  
  
He pulled her to him in the tightest, most protective embrace he could. Of all the things he'd given thought to before leaving the fact that Willow would wake up and find him gone after their first time together never occurred to him. How could he be so insensitive? "God, kitten your right I am self centered, conceded and inconsiderate. I never even thought that you would think I'd left you or how you would feel to wake up alone. I just wanted this to end so we could be together and not have to look over our shoulders ever few seconds for Buffy or Faith."  
  
Her emotions were almost under control once again as her head lay on his bear chest, "What demon?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You said you had to face a demon from your past, who was it?"  
  
"My father."  
  
Willow's head snapped up and she looked at him.  
  
Ch 2  
  
Not wanting to repeat the story of why he left and whom he went to destroy a thousand times Angel called a meeting to be held in the Summers living room at seven pm.  
  
Cordy and Xander plopped down on the sofa and glanced towards Giles, "So G man, what's this meeting all about?"  
  
Giles sighed, "I don't know, it was Angel who called it not I and I have repeatedly told you NOT to call me that."  
  
Doyle, Loren, Wesley, Spike and Joyce entered the room and took their seats. Cordy looked at her watch and sighed, "Doesn't he know it's rude to be late to your own meeting?"  
  
"I'm just making sure your all here before I start because I don't want to have to start all over," Angle responded as he and Willow ascended the stairs hand in hand. Walking to the front of the living room to the only empty chair, Willow sat in the seat and he took his place on the arm of the chair. "I owe you all an explanation about what I done and why. This is extremely hard for me and it's not something I feel comfortable doing but I consider you my family and you all risked your lives to save me."  
  
"Angel," Giles spoke softly, "You don't have to do this. We all understand why you had to do what you did."  
  
"We do?" Xander scoffed. "Fill me in would ya, cause I've read the book, watched the movie, saw the play and still don't get it."  
  
Angel looked to Giles, "Thanks but Xander is right, it's something I have to do."  
  
"I'm right?" he asked shocked then turned to Cordy, "Hey, I was right!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Angel. "The man I went to face was my father." Gasps were heard from most of the room, "He," Angel paused, "I," hanging his head he took in a deep breath to settle himself as he felt a supportive hand take his own. Gathering strength from Willow he continued. "I was never my father's favorite child to say the least. I was too lazy, to stupid and in general I lived which pissed him off beyond belief. He would punish me constantly because of all the things he said I done wrong. At first the beatings came once a day but as time passed they grew more frequent and more violent. Basically it continued until I was 16 and I finally stood up for myself. He came up with a punishment then that he knew would break me and he succeeded. He told the local magistrate that I molested my little sister Kathy and they threw me in jail. When Kathy refused to testify that I done anything and threatened to expose some of my fathers secrets he agreed that I should be released but only if I never saw Kathy again. I couldn't agree to that and eventually snuck up to the house to visit her. As I was leaving we were caught. I remember her agonizing cries as they beat me. I remember her screaming my name and begging my father to stop them but oddly enough the thing that stands out most of all is the sight of him backhanding her and slamming the door shut. I laid in a cold, wet alley for two days realizing that I could never see her again because he would hurt her to get to me. I drink the next year of my life away trying to stop the pain, that's how I met Darla, she promised me that she could take away the pain and the memories of my sister and she did. She turned me and I went straight to my father. The only thought in my mind was to hurt him like he had me. It wasn't until the Gypsies cursed me with my soul that I remembered what happened that night. My sister answered my knock and cried. I looked at her, confused as to why she was weeping when she muttered, 'my angel, I knew you would come back for me.'" He closed his eyes as the hot tears poured down his face, "I ripped her throat out then killed my mother and father." He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and stood facing away from his 'family', "When he was brought back by Buffy and Riley, I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd done to me. I had worked out that I was going to confront him but then they took Giles." Turning to face them all again, "I couldn't let him hurt another person I cared about! I couldn't let him destroy anyone else, I couldn't let him destroy me again!" He sat back down next to Willow and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were all pulled into this and I'm sorry that you were hurt."  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Spike was silently crying, finally understanding the acceptance from his sire earlier. He was the first to speak, "The way I see it mate we're family and family defends each other. You owe no one an apology, I just wish you would have told us sooner and we would all have helped you kick his ass."  
  
"Angel," Cordy stood, walked in front of him and took his hands, "You saved us even when we didn't like you. You were willing to put your life on the line with out question so you should know, just so this never happens again," she lifted his head to look at her and saw the tears he tired so hard to hide, "We would do the same for you, any day, anytime, with out question Angel. We love you."  
  
"Well, while I can't, or rather won't say I love you," Doyle joked, "It's a testosterone thing, I do have a good feeling abut you. After all the PTB can't be that far off can they?"  
  
Angel chuckled softly as his eyes met Loran's, "What can I say Angel cakes, when a man, or vampire in some cases, can fight with a sword protruding from their body I say I can at least stick around for the encore."  
  
Wesley cleared his throat nervously, "I would like to be a part of the team as well, if.. if you'll have me. I know I wasn't the most liked person in the world when I was a watcher but now I have changed."  
  
Angel smiled, "It's the new title, 'Rouge Demon Hunter', it kind of gives you an edge." Everyone else followed with a small chuckle as Wesley blushed.  
  
"Just don't shoot anymore rats!" Doyle added, followed with another round of laughter.  
  
Giles stood and walked towards Angel, who stood also and met him halfway across the room. He put his hand around the back of Angel's neck and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Giles," the vampire croaked, barely audible. "I never meant for you to be involved. I.."  
  
Giles broke the embrace, took Angel by the shoulders and looked at him sternly, "None of this was your fault. We..we live on a hellmouth this kind of thing happens every day. I'm sorry that you were subjected to such brutality as a child and never shown the love of a real father." It was as if everyone in the room faded away leaving only the two men, "If you will give me the opportunity, again Angel, I would like to be your father now."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of unspoken thoughts being pervade between the two Xander broke the silence, "Awe geez can you adopt me too??" The comment earned him a smack from Cordy and a hit with a pillow from Willow, "Ouch!"  
  
Giles and Angel took one last glance at each other then he turned to Xander, "No, if he adopted you then you'd be my brother and we'd have to fumigate the family tree."  
  
"Watch it dead boy," Xander barked.  
  
"If you think about it, this is really one screwed up family. My sire is like my brother who's 'now' father is essentially my keeper. We have a 'Queen' for a sister, a witch for my mother and sire's mate. A big blue slobbery demon and a green lounge act as family friends, not to mention the black sheep brother, who was almost turned into a fish monster. Then to top it all off the uncle is a 'rouge demon hunter'. How much sense does that make I ask you?" Spike laughed. After a moment of silence everyone threw things at him, "Hey! Watch it you bloody wankers!"  
  
Ch 3  
  
Angel, Doyle, Wesley and Spike walked down Main Street Sunnydale looking for a new demon. It was supposed to be female and have hordes of bug like babies every few days.  
  
"Why do I have to be a hunter? Don't you have plenty of other people willing to fight?" All eyes turned to the speaking man.  
  
"What? Just because I'm a demon and I'm Irish, I'm supposed to love to fight?"  
  
Angel put his arm around Doyle's shoulders, "Are we having issues? Cause you sound like a man with issues." Doyle scowled at him causing Angel to laugh, "Look you're wearing big, heavy boots and carrying a sword and battle axe, I don't think you'll have to worry."  
  
Doyle rolled his eyes as they turned to enter an abandoned building. After checking the three upstairs floors and coming up empty they were about to leave. Wesley stopped, "Listen!"  
  
"The basement," Spike growled.  
  
"You and Wesley go that way, Doyle and I will go this way and we will box them in."  
  
"Bloody hell peaches, you're getting way to into this," Spike groaned. "You're not bloody Colombo so lets just go kill this damn thing."  
  
Angel smacked Spike in the back of the head before taking off down the stairs. Wesley and Doyle shook their heads and followed. When they reached the basement there was a brilliant blue light surrounding a beautiful blond woman, the light was seemingly suspending her in mid air as her body writhed with convulsions. Angel and Spike simultaneously stepped closer to her when suddenly her womb burst open and hundreds of slimy, purple bugs crawled forth.  
  
"Now that's just nasty," Angel said as he jumped back.  
  
"For once the poof is right," Spike drawled. "Let's kill us some bugs."  
  
Everyone started stomping at the bug creatures in attempt to kill them with no luck. Angel began cutting them in half with his sword, "It kills them! Everyone use your knives and swords!"  
  
After ten minutes of squishing bugs they were all exhausted and covered head to toe in purple goo. "That was fun," Doyle spat sarcastically.  
  
Angel slapped him on the back causing the slime to splatter, "I told you it wouldn't be life or death, just a bunch of bugs."  
  
Spike grabbed Angel's shoulder, "Uh, Peaches?"  
  
Ignoring the blond vampire he continued his banter with Doyle. Suddenly Spike flung him around, "Spike!" His rant was cut short buy the 'spider lady'.  
  
"Who dares kill my children? Who will pay the price?" Her voice was garbled, as if it was several layers of different voices at once. "Speak or you shall all die!"  
  
Spike pushed Angel forward, "It was him! He told us how to kill your children!" Angel growled at Spike but before he could do anything he was lifted in the air and slammed into the nearest brick wall.  
  
Wesley ran to him and stared at the hole in the brick wall where his head had hit. He was snapped back to reality when he felt her presence draw closer. Astonished that Angel was still conscious Wesley moved his eyes down to his jacket pocket. Angel took the hint and used Wesley for cover. When she came close enough Angel knocked Wesley to the side and threw a dagger into her heart. With a deafening scream and blinding flash of light she disappeared.  
  
Angel stood and pulled Wes to his feet, "Well that was fun." They walked upstairs and out of the building before Angel grabbed Spike by the collar, "I think I'm gonna have to repay you for that little," he paused, "confession earlier Spikey." Angel pulled a vial from his jacket pocket and held it up, "I found this when we were searching earlier and somehow knew it would come in handy."  
  
"No way you poof!" Spike tried to escape but was held tightly in place.  
  
"What is it?" Doyle asked Wesley.  
  
"If I'm correct its liquefied Dorgan root. It, for lack of a better explanation, is kinda like a vampire stink bomb. It won't wash off without the right potion and although rather pungent to humans, it's almost intolerable to vampires."  
  
"Then why is Angel going to risk using it?"  
  
"He knows Giles or Willow will make up the potion to take the smell away but it will leave Spike's skin a glorious shade of hot pink for days."  
  
Angel dumped the vial on Spike's head and ran down the alley. Spike gave chase, screaming obscenities. They skidded to a halt when they came upon a fight. Four vampires against one man and although the man was holding his own, Angel could tell he was growing tired. Suddenly all the vampires got a whiff of Spike and stopped the fight to cover their noses. Angel began staking and soon they were all dust. The man extended his hand to Angel, "Thanks. My name is Gunn."  
  
"Angel and this is Spike."  
  
"Your timing is great, I thought they were going to get the best of me."  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone." They started walking, "What you're doing is noble and all but very dangerous."  
  
"You think I don't know that? These things came and took over my neighborhood. They killed everyone and no one wanted to help. See I live in the area even cops are afraid to go through. There was nothing to do besides fight. A group of us started kicking ass about a year ago but now," he paused, "now everyone else is dead."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah whatever, here hold this," Gunn handed Angel a wooden cross while he searched for his keys.  
  
The searing pain in his hand made Angel's game face slam forward as he screamed. Gunn pulled out a stake and drew it back, "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh, so you're not a blood sucking fiend."  
  
"I'm not a normal vampire. I have a soul. I won't hurt you."  
  
Gunn started to attack but was hit from behind. The young vamp spun him around on his back and bent down to drain him when suddenly he was gone. Gunn rose up to see a vamped out Angel fighting another vampire. When he was dust, Angel went back and offered Gunn his hand. Reluctantly, Gunn accepted and got to his feet. "I guess this means I won't kill you this time. And what the HELL is that smell?!!" When he turned back toward Angel he was gone.  
  
Tbc? 


End file.
